Vehicles using electric power for all or a portion of their motive power (e.g., electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and the like, collectively referred to as “electric vehicles”), may provide a number of advantages as compared to more traditional gas-powered vehicles using internal combustion engines. For example, electric vehicles may produce fewer undesirable emission products and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency as compared to vehicles using internal combustion engines (and, in some cases, such vehicles may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely, such as in certain types of PHEVs). As electric vehicle technology continues to evolve, there is a need to provide improved power sources, such as battery systems or modules, for such vehicles. For example, it is desirable to increase the distance that such vehicles may travel without the need to recharge the batteries. It is also desirable to improve the performance of such batteries and to reduce the cost associated with the battery systems.
While early electric vehicle systems often employed nickel-metal-hydride (NiMH) batteries as a propulsion source, many current systems use improved battery chemistries, such as lithium-ion batteries, to provide the motive power for the associated vehicle. The use of newer battery chemistries and the desire to enhance performance of electric vehicles have given rise to new design and engineering challenges. For example, lithium-ion batteries may be more susceptible to variations in battery temperature than comparable NiMH batteries, and thus, many lithium-ion based battery systems may utilize internal temperature regulating systems to regulate the temperatures of the lithium-ion batteries during vehicle operation. However, inclusion of the temperature regulating systems within the battery systems has led to a variety of disadvantages, such as leakage and condensation-related operational challenges. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved battery module and/or system for use in electric vehicles that addresses one or more challenges associated with the utilization of battery systems in such vehicles.